1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information communication apparatus that is configured to be capable of making electronic files publicly accessible on a network line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information communication apparatuses are available that are configured to be connectable to a network line such as a wireless LAN, and to be capable of making an electronic file of an image or a document or the like publicly accessible on the network line to share the electronic file with another external device. This kind of information communication apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-202012. According to the information communication apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-202012, it is possible to switch between making an electronic file publicly accessible and making the electronic file private on a network line.
Further, in recent years a function for connecting to a network line has also been added to image pickup apparatuses such as digital cameras, and also to external storage apparatuses such as hard disk drives and flash memory cards, and these apparatuses are capable of functioning as information communication apparatuses.